Namorado
by blueblazegirl
Summary: "Nós éramos jovens quando o vi pela primeira vez". Uma shortfic bem fluffy Lily Luna e Scorpius. É a primeira de três, que serão postadas separadamente. Não há necessidade de ler todas.


**Título: **Namorado

**Autora:** blueblazegirl  
**  
Categoria: **NextGen/Fluffy/Het  
**  
Classificação: **Rated T (nem tem nada demais, mas...)

Casal:

Lily Luna e Scorpius Malfoy

**Resumo: **"Nós éramos jovens quando o vi pela primeira vez". Uma shortfic bem fluffy Lily Luna e Scorpius. É a primeira de três, que serão postadas separadamente. Não há necessidade de ler todas.

Disclaimer:

Esta história é baseada nos personagens criados por JK Rowling, com todos os direitos reservados à Warner Bros. e várias editoras. Ou seja, Harry Potter não me pertence, eu sou só uma fangirl/ficwriter com sérios problemas por causa dos meus fandoms-não-canonizados.

Avisos:

Como avisei no resumo, vão ser três fanfics postadas separadamente: Namorado, Marido e Pai (ou esse é o meu plano). Todas fluffy (mas acho que a Pai vai ser Rated M, talvez), só que não será necessário ler as três. São uma continuação, mas... Vocês entenderam. Boa fanfic, comentem, beibes.

* * *

**Namorado**

_Nós éramos jovens quando o vi pela primeira vez._ Eu tinha cinco anos, e ele, sete. Ele era amigo do meu irmão mais velho, e eu sempre os via juntos, jogando videogames e rindo na nossa casa na árvore. Ele era um garoto magrelo, muito alto, mesmo com a pouca idade, com cabelos louro-pálidos e olhos azuis tempestuosos.

Eu morria de medo de tempestades, porque eu me sentia muito instável durante elas.

Eu também me sentia imensamente instável perto de Scorpius Malfoy.

A primeira vez que trocamos mais que um par de palavras foi no inverno, dois meses antes de eu completar dezesseis anos. Eu estava carregando alguns livros de volta para a biblioteca, eram quase sete da noite e as ruas de Londres estavam cheias de turistas, mesmo com toda a neve que caía. Pouco antes de eu entrar na British Library, quase escorreguei na fina camada de gelo que se formara nas escadas. Todos os livros caíram, mas eu me livrei de um braço ou perna quebrado com a ajuda _dele_. Ele me segurou pelo braço e cintura, até que eu conseguisse recobrar o equilíbrio.

Meu rosto ficou completamente vermelho, culpa da minha herança de ruiva, e logo me abaixei para pegar os livros. Scorpius me ajudou, me acompanhou até dentro do prédio e depois me levou em casa, alegando que não queria me ver envolvida em mais nenhum acidente. Durante todo o caminho, conversamos sobre música e livros. Descobri que ele era um garoto muito inteligente; eu já sabia que suas notas eram as melhores do seu ano no colégio, mas isso era fácil de se obter, não era disso que eu falava.

Ele tinha opiniões sobre várias coisas, lia sobre tudo o que acontecia ou aconteceu, tinha a mente aberta. Descobri, inclusive, que começaria a cursar Filosofia no próximo Outono, porque queria um ano de folga entre o colégio e a faculdade. Depois disso, eu comecei a sair com ele e o Al, me aproximando cada vez mais de Scorpius.

Meu pai nunca teve nenhum problema com a amizade de Albus e Scorpius, mas não gostou muito da ideia de eu sair com eles dois. Ele comentava que eles eram mais velhos, que saíam para lugares onde eu não deveria ir e que eu ainda era muito nova.

Eu era muito nova, aparentemente, para crescer, porque o meu pai já notava o que eu ainda não conseguia: _eu estava de quatro por Scorpius_.

Nós três saíamos sempre que o Al podia, com tudo o que ele tinha que estudar na faculdade, onde ele estudava Engenharia Mecânica. Mas teve um dia no qual ele cancelou de última hora, e acabou que éramos apenas eu e Scorpius.

Naquela noite, no show ao qual fomos, nós demos nosso primeiro beijo.

Admito, foi um beijo clichê: a música de fundo era uma do Coldplay e uma chuva rala caía, junto com as borboletas de papel colorido típicas dos shows, e nós nos olhávamos profundamente. Scorpius colou uma mão na minha e me puxou pela cintura com a outra, beijando-me levemente a bochecha. Separou nossos dedos e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha e juntou levemente nossos lábios. Logo depois, soltou-me e não comentou sobre o evento durante o resto da noite. Levou-me em casa e, lá, encostou rapidamente nossos lábios, e logo eu tratei de sair, sentindo o ambiente quente demais, subindo rapidamente para o meu quarto.

Foi um beijo inocente e rápido, mas foi o suficiente para me deixar acordada boa parte da noite, pensando nele e naquele calor que eu sentia toda vez que estávamos perto um do outro.

Eu pensei que ele gostasse de mim também, e, alguns dias depois, convencida pelas minhas amigas, decidi contar para ele o que eu sentia.

Infelizmente, nesse dia, Scorpius apareceu para almoçar lá em casa – e ele levara uma acompanhante, uma líder de torcida da faculdade loura, magra e bronzeada, com um piercing no umbigo e que não comia nada mais que algumas folhas. Eu vi os olhares trocados e que ela segurava a mão dele embaixo da mesa.

Passei outra noite em claro, mas não com um sorriso enorme no rosto, e sim, envolta em perguntas.

Porque ele me beijou se não gosta de mim? Porque é claro que, se gostasse, não traria uma vadia magricela para a minha casa e ficar olhando-a intimamente durante toda a refeição. Ele parecia ser um cara decente... Ou será que tudo havia sido a minha imaginação? Será que ele só queria ficar com alguém naquele show, e eu era a única opção?

Minhas amigas me consolaram durante alguns meses, principalmente quando descobrimos que a tal loura estava namorando o Scorp sério, e não apenas ficando com ele. Mas, finalmente, eu decidi seguir em frente. No meu último ano escolar, saí em alguns encontros com um tal de John, da minha sala, e o chamei para o meu aniversário de 18 anos – assim como o Scorpius, por ele ser amigo do Al. E, só para mostrar que ele não mexia mais com a minha cabeça, e sim, o contrário, eu escolhi uma roupa de matar: um vestido justo e curto, tomara-que-caia, preto, saltos dourados e o cabelo preso, com mechas caindo um pouco. Eu tenho certeza de que, quando ele entrou no clube, com aquela garota, e me viu, ele ficou sem reação por alguns segundos. Sorri indiferentemente quando falei com os dois, e puxei o John pelo braço, beijando sua bochecha e apresentando-o para o casal.

Mas, infelizmente, o meu aniversário acabou mal.

Mais ou menos no fim da festa, o John estava bêbado, e me puxou para o banheiro masculino, me beijando e tentando tirar o meu vestido. Eu gritava por ajuda, mas a música estava muito alta, e me preparei para o pior quando um cara loiro abre a porta, observando a cena. Vejo a raiva invadir seu olhar, e ele me diz para sair. Depois de um tempo, ele vem atrás de mim e me olha nos olhos, pedindo para que eu tome mais cuidado com quem eu vou a lugares privados. E então, beija a minha bochecha demoradamente, apertando-me em um abraço gostoso.

No dia seguinte, todos ficaram sabendo do escândalo que a loura dera no meio do treino, quando o Scorp apareceu e terminou com ela, dizendo que estava apaixonado por outra.

Quando Melissa, uma amiga, me contou isso, eu me proibi de sentir algo. Quero dizer, ele poderia estar afim de qualquer outra menina – não é só porque ele me salvou de um estupro que ele me amava, certo?

Logo quando eu fazia esta colocação, ouvimos um barulho vindo de fora da sala, passos de alguém que corria. A porta abre-se escandalosamente, e todos os alunos se voltam para Scorpius, que estava com a camisa desarrumada e pingando suor, a respiração irregular. Eu coro quando ele me olha, por causa da intensidade com que o faz, e me chama para conversar.

_A sós_.

Melissa me dirige um olhar malicioso quando eu a procuro para um conselho, e então eu o sigo em direção a um armário do zelador. Entramos, ele fecha a porta e me olha por alguns segundos, e então me beija intensamente.

Mesmo sendo beijada daquela forma tão completa e deliciosa, não deixo de me perguntar porque ele o está fazendo. Se ele gostava de mim, porque começou a namorar aquela líder de torcida logo depois do nosso primeiro beijo?

"Eu já sabia que estava começando a me apaixonar por você, Lily. Você é diferente da maioria das garotas. Não se importa apenas com futilidades, sabe dar atenção às coisas importantes, mas não como aquelas garotas que deixam de se cuidar apenas para aparentar não ser egoísta. Você é, de alguma forma, uma mistura de tudo. É engraçada, inteligente, bonita, interessante, tem conteúdos, gosta de arte... Quando nos beijamos naquele dia, eu me senti completo, senti que estava onde deveria estar", ele passa uma mão pelos cabelos, nervoso, e depois envolve o meu rosto entre as mãos. "Mas eu não podia. Você era a irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo, você era filha do antigo rival do meu pai. Entende como eu me sentia confuso? Então eu tendei me livrar desse sentimento. Tentei sufoca-lo, acabar com ele, ao ficar com outra garota. Tentei provar para mim mesmo que tudo o que eu sentia por você era passageiro."

Seus olhos de tempestade olham nos meus com tamanha intensidade que fazem os meus joelhos fraquejarem.

"Mas não era. Não é. Nunca será. E eu descobri isso quando eu te vi com aquele traste, no seu aniversário. Eu quase não pude segurar a vontade de quebrar a cara dele pelo que ele faria a você se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo" ele me beija mais uma vez, agora, calmamente, como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo. E então separa nossos lábios novamente, só para murmurar sedutoramente no meu ouvido que me ama, e perguntar se eu quero namorar com ele.

Eu não tenho palavras, mas, de alguma forma, consigo formar três letras em uma sílaba repetidas vezes.

Sim. _Sim_. **Sim**.

* * *

N/A: Haaa! Olá meus amados leitores! *falando com o nada* Mais uma fic terminada! Aparentemente milagres acontecem (papai do céu, faz as minhas ships se tornarem canon e o Voldy voltar? Obrigada ^^). Então, como comentado em BIBIYD (a minha outra fanfic, Drarry), eu vou escrevendo tudo, segurando minhas fics com o meu perfeccionismo, e aí, quando achar bom, eu posto. Ok? Beijos, lindinhos da mamãe :*  
Enfim, agora quero dizer que, sobre Namorado, é uma fluffy (ah, vá), e eu nunca li muitas fanfics desse tipo, então não sei se está bom (nem se encaixa no gênero), então gostaria do feedback :)

3beijos,

Bee ~~


End file.
